Impression
by illonso
Summary: "Katniss Everdeen has stolen the hearts of her two best friends, but who gets Katniss? And how will they make the decision?" "Oh, just shut it, Johanna."


**Impression**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship and Humor**

**Characters: Peeta M. And Gale H.**

**My attempt at a crackfic.**

**Summary:**

**"Katniss Everdeen has stolen the hearts of her two best friends, but who gets Katniss? And how will they make the decision?"**

**"Oh, just shut it, Johanna."**

* * *

"Okay, class, next Saturday is going to be a big, big, big day! It's the Girl's Choice Christmas Dance! Where girls ask the boys! So get ready and partner up! Girls, this is your chance!" Miss Trinket yells during homeroom.

I was never one for school dances, but I do love dancing, I can express my feelings through motion, it helps me a lot to dance around, especially with friends.

I'm sure I'll be asked by tons of girls, I mean, I'm Gale Hawthorne, the ace dancer of the school. But I only want to be asked by one girl.

Katniss Everdeen.

One of my good friends, a very hot and attractive young lady with the curves of a goddess, and a pretty good dancer herself. But I do have one competition.

Peeta Mellark.

Sure, he's my best bro, but I know that he has got his eyes on Katniss for quite a while now, but I can't blame him, as I said. Goddess.

And he also happens to be Katniss' dance partner on the dance team and her best friend,while I usually get paired up with the sassy Johanna not-so-hot-as-Katniss Mason, I mean, yeah, she has curves, and the looks, but goddamnit, I just find Katniss better. And hell, I know Katniss has the hots for me, she's just one of those hard-to-get chicks.

"Dude, earth to Hawthorne," Peeta says and snaps his fingers in front of my face, I snap from my story-telling dream and I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"You think Katniss is gonna ask you to the Girl's choice thing?" Peeta asks.

Did I mention that I find Peeta Mellark attractive? Sure, he's name after a piece of bread, but dude, most of the boys on the wrestling team envy his toned six-pack. Most girls also think he's the azure-eyed, sexy-quarterback sweetheart who happens to bake and paint. What a fucking sissy.

No, I am not gay. I just have the awesome powers to judge attractiveness, boys and girls alike.

I plan to smooth talk Katniss into asking me, using the classic pick-up lines that the pros use.

"Hey girl, has your best friend already called the fire department? Because babe, you're setting this facility on fire,"

"Are you serious, Hawthorne? That has to be the worst pick-up line I have ever heard," Johanna says to me once Peeta goes to find Katniss for lunch, while I, sit with the most popular kids in District 12 High.

"Fine, then how about, 'Girl, who's your grandfather? I wouldn't be surprised if it was Zeus, because your mother must be Aphrodite or something',"

"Even worse, dude, you may have the looks, but you don't have a single, useful pick-up line in your shitty little body," Finnick, who is a senior, also deemed most attractive guy in school and the captain of the swimming team.

Sorry girls, he has a girlfriend.

You might think of him as those assholes who dump you after the first date and ignore you for the rest of your life, but you're wrong, his and his girlfriend, a nice, quiet girl called Annie, who happens to be the vice-captain of the swimming team, have been together since freshman year. But hey, if I were a girl, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to check his abs during a swim practice or something.

"I don't know okay? What if she asks the Prissy Peeta?" I say, throwing my arms in the in frustration.

I know that I shouldn't be talking about one of my bros behind his back, but when it comes to Katniss, recommendations go to the trash.

"What are you gonna do about it, Hawthorne? Dance Mellark off?" Johanna says.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, maybe Katniss would ask the better dancer, I mean, she's both good friends with you and the Prissy Peeta, and she might as well judge who's she going with by their dance skills!" Glimmer, another senior, or the school's gossip machine, says to the table while eating a homemade caesar salad.

"Maybe that isn't fair for The Prissy Peeta, I mean, he can't handle these moves," I say and I stand up to do a few dance moves I've mastered over the years, Finnick does a wolf whistle.

"I mean, I don't really care who Everdeen goes with, I like you too both the same," Finnick says.

"Mean, bro, just mean, but whatever, should I invite Mellark to a dance off for Katniss' invite to the dance? And possibly a relationship?" I ask the group.

"Yah, totally," Clove, a very skilled senior when it comes to knives, says. The rest agree.

"Then it's settled!" I say, we all clink our glasses of water together.

* * *

This is perfect.

My plan is totally foolproof. Challenging Mellark on his way back from school to do a little extra shift at his stupid, little family bakery. I better thank Madge, our little spy, for the info.

But of course, I can't do this without my posse, who'd back me up if something went wrong?

If something goes wrong.

So now we're just hanging around the back door of his little bakery, waiting for Prissy Bread boy to come over.

He does see us soon enough, and opens his dumb mouth to talk. I, however, interrupt his stupid little sentence with my own smooth, masculine voice.

"Mellark, you know exactly-"

"Peeta! Slow down, you walk so frikin' fast," A girl voice says and she comes over to my field of vision.

Oh God.

It's Katniss.

Katniss frikin' Everdeen.

Not knowing what to do, I smile shyly and wave at her, the posse does the same thing.

"Hey Peeta, you didn't tell me that you invited Gale, or his friends," She says to him and wraps an arm around his.

I resist the urge to punch Mellark's face.

"I don't recall inviting them over, so why did you guys suddenly decide to visit?" He asks, eyes trained on me.

"Oh, we, uh... just wanted... to...uh... buy bread, yeah, that's it," I say, still trying to act cool, hey, my posse's here.

"Well, sorry, no discount, it isn't my shift, Gale, and maybe, go to the front, where you regularly go when you need to buy something," Peeta says. God, this dude is cunning.

Well, not as cunning as me.

"Yeah, okay, see yah, Peeta," I say and we start to walk to the front.

"So wait, you all came to 'buy bread'?" Katniss asks. Damn, her voice is sweet.

"Nah, just Hawthorne, we just came to tag along," Finnick says, covering me. Thank God.

"Well, okay, see you guys," Katniss says, not entirely convinced, we walk away.

Once they are out of earshot, me and the group hide behind the front of the bakery, Katniss is still there, while Peeta goes inside to get something.

Peeta comes back out a few minutes later, holding... A basket? Is he taking her on a picnic?

They walk further into the woods that are conveniently placed behind Peeta's house. We silently tread behind them, curiousnof where they're going at.

They stop and sit down on a prissy flower meadow, Glimmer places a camera on the floor, and presses the record button.

She singnals us to leave, and we do.

The next day, Glimmer comes to the lunch table, holding her iPad and sitting down.

"You are never gonna believe what the camera caught," Glimmer says and turns on the iPad, huh. She must've got the camera and synced it overnight.

"So, they were in the meadow for about an hour," Glimmer says and presses play.

The first thing I see is that Katniss and Peeta are eating some pastries, with Peeta sketching something at the same time, I can't see what it is, since the beck of the sketchpad is facing the camera. Katniss sits there looking the at scenery, damn, I'm good in describing, I should be an author.

After they eat, Peeta shows Katniss the picture, she smiles.

It's a detailed, and if I dare say, beautiful drawing of Katniss looking around the scenery.

_"Wow, Peeta, it's beautiful,"_ Katniss says and hugs him, he hugs her back, "How did you make me look pretty?"

Girl, you should see yourself.

_"I just draw what I see,"_ He says and grins, kissing her forehead.

Wait, what?!

_"You're the best, I don't think I deserve you,"_ She says.

Babe, of course you don't deserve a lowly, prissy baker, you deserve the Gale Hawthorne, the hot, sexy dancer.

_"Of course you don't, you deserve better,"_ He says and kisses her.

Nope. Nope. They are not dating. They are not. keep it together, Hawthorne.

_"I love you,"_ She says and kisses him again.

No. No. No. No. No.

The last thing I want to hear is saying that Peeta loves her too.

_"I love you too, Katniss," He_ says.

I think I just jinxed it.

* * *

"Good dance today kids. You are dismissed," the dance teacher says with a wave of her hand. People start moving out off the room, and soon enough it's just me, Katniss and Peeta.

"I promised Prim that I'd take her to a carnival for some Everdeen time, so I have to leave early, bye Peeta, bye Gale," Katniss says and leaves the room, leaving me with Peeta.

Time to question this dude.

"Yo bro, what's with you and Katniss? You seem, uh, closer," I say and I nudge him with my elbow, a smirk on my face.

"Uh..." He stammers.

"Yeah, I know you're dating, don't deny it," I say.

"No-"

"Yes! Just admit it!"

"Fine, fine, we are dating, happy?" He says and throws his hands in the air.

"No, you know dude could have told me," I say, frustrated.

"You would know that we were dating if you actually came to the things we invited you to do lately instead of going out with your other friends," He says and crosses his arms.

"Well, whatever, Katniss isn't gonna be your girlfriend for long, she's going to ask me to Girl's Choice," I say, crossing my arms and smirking.

"Don't you think it would be more sensible for Katniss to ask her own boyfriend to the dance instead of just a good friend?" He asks.

"Yeah, good friend and soon-to-be boyfriend. Face it, Peeta, this girl is mine," I say, poking his chest, he swats my hand away, it hurts now. A lot. But I resist the show any pain.

"Whatever, just stay away, bro. Katniss isn't interested in douche bags like you," He says, I laugh.

"Why are you saying all this? We've been friends for years, Peety, and I thought you were the sweet one," I say.

"What has happened to you, Gale? You know, whatever, I'd like to see you try, anyways, I gotta go, I promised Katniss I would follow to the carnival,"

"Oh, you can't go yet, Mellark, I challenge you to a dance-off, tomorrow! To fight for Katniss' invite to the dance!"

"Fine! After school at the gym!" He yells, and stomps out of the door.

"Peeta, where are you even taking me?" I hear the soft voice of Katniss echoing in the gym from me and my posse's position behind the bleachers.

"You'll see," He says and he walks in, hand-in-hand with Katniss, "Gale, you can come out now,"

I come out with my posse, wearing my best leather jacket and my Police sunglasses. Johanna is holding a portable stereo, with an iPod already attached to it.

"What is going on..."

"Katniss, Peeta and I are going to have a dance-off, and this is dedicated to you," I say.

She looks at us confused, "What the-"

"I need to say something first, to summarize this jam up," Johanna says and we turn to her.

"What?" We ask.

"Katniss Everdeen has stolen the hearts of her two best friends, but who gets Katniss? And how will they make the decision?"

"Oh, just shut it, Johanna." I say, "Just hit play and put it on shuffle,"

I remembered to erase all my music so the only song it could possibly put on shuffle was Yeah By Usher.

The music starts, playing a song, but it sounds nothing like Yeah.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

What? Oh God.

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under,_

I look around to see a smirking Johanna.

Damn. It's her iPod.

"Why are just standing there, Hawthorne, dance!"

I start dancing, using silly moves and spazzing around, but at the end of the song I cross my arms and I give Peeta a smirk, he looks at me confused.

"Whatever, Gale, I just came to say that I'm not doing this, Katniss just told me that she won't be coming to the dance because she has to go to see a relative abroad, and I chose to accompany her, so yeah, bye," He says and wraps an arm around Katniss' waist and leaves the gym.

"Well, that was a frikin' waste of time, Hawthorne," Finnick says.

"Uh-huh," I say.

"Why did he wait until the end to leave?" Glimmer asks.

Johanna laughs, "Oh, I noticed why while he was dancing," She winks and leaves.

What?

* * *

As I go to school, remembering to wear my limited edition Nike today, I see students laughing and pointing at me, although I don't know why, I rub my face just in case I have something on it.

"It's the spazzy kid," Somebody whispers.

I see two students hunched over, staring at the laptop in front of them and laughing, wondering why, I go behind them.

I see a kid dancing, although the kid looks familiar, I can't tell because he's wearing sunglasses.

After the video ends, the kids exit the fullscreen, I check the title.

**Gale the Spazzy Kid Dnces to 'Toxic'**

What. The. Hell.

I'm going to kill Peeta now.

But first, I check the views.

2,657,097.

Damn.

Yup, I did an impression on Katniss.

Just not the good kind.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone! I couldn't resist doing this, I'm sorry if this offended you. I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I wrote this around 3 in the morning. Review?**


End file.
